


Love is Blind

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-30
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius comes to Harry at night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slythjenn on LJ.

He waits for me in the darkened room. I stand just outside the door, listening. I can hear his breathing pick up pace with anticipation. He wants me to join him in there. I take my time. I love to make him wait.

I step through the door to see him sprawled out naked on the bed. Waiting. Ready. I smile as I see that he's already touching himself. He couldn't wait. Instead of joining him, I stay by the door and watch.

He slides his slick hand over his cock while he looks towards me, his eyes unable to see. His breathing is heavy, I can see his chest rising and falling unsteadily as he continues to wrap his fingers around himself.

The image before me is startling, arousing. I find it hard to simply watch much longer. I step through the threshold, keeping my eyes on Harry. His hand moves along his cock in slow, languid gestures. I feel my own start to stiffen as I take in the scene before me.

I pull off my clothes as I walk across the floor, my bare feet making not a sound on the worn floorboards. Behind me, following my path, lie several articles of clothing; first my shirt, then my trousers, followed shortly by my t-shirt and shorts.

I'm standing beside the bed, and still he doesn't notice me. He's focused completely on himself. His eyes are closed tightly behind his glasses. Why he's still wearing them, though, I have no clue; he hasn't been able to see since the war. His lips form a hard line across his face, a look of pure concentration. I watch as his hand moves faster over his erection, his breathing becoming unsteady.

I can't take my eyes off him, my own hand reaching down to touch myself, eliciting a small groan from the back of my throat.

Harry hears the noise and opens his eyes, searching the dark room for the source. I watch as they sweep over me and where I had strewn my clothing, unseeing. He sighs quietly, lying back on the bed, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. "Sirius," he whispers quietly into the room.

I turn from him, my eyes filling with tears.

"I waited for you," he continues.

"I know," I replied quietly, "I'm here."


End file.
